The Nine Year Old Warrior
by Inthedeepshadows
Summary: This is the story of Lyra Bloodstone, my World of Warcraft character. The tale will start when she is a young girl and probably finish with her marriage or possibly her death depending if you guys like this story Please review and comment so as I can get better Please give me a chance :) This is my first work. Rated M for safety


Chapter 1 – The Nine Year Old Warrior

There I was standing in the heat of battle, searching the scarlet horizon for signs of life as I waded through the sea of the dead to find someone, anyone I knew. I was there, a mere nine year old girl, fighting for the alliance as a young warrior, desperate to see her parents again. I craved the safety of my warm home in Stormglen Village, my friends and my old life. I grew up too fast. My childhood was gone. I was a fighter from then on. I was a trained warrior sworn to fight against the horde. I stood there, my shining gold armour tarnished with blood of the fallen, my blade stained scarlet, dripping tears of blood from its tip from the horde loyalist lay in front of me gripping his stomach as his soul slowly slipped away, his blood joining the sea of scarlet, tainting the pure white December snow. As he passed, I respectfully knelt at his side, removed my helm and gently closed his eyelids. A young orc boy, who couldn't have been much older than what I , lay there condemned to the dust, another casualty of war, another example of how desperate times had gotten. As the icy air smacked against my face, I continued to trudge through the debris of war, the air forcing me backwards and I couldn't help but remember how I got there.

I knew things were going to change when I heard of the breakout of war. My parents clutched me between them and told me everything was going to be alright as tears fell down their faces. I knew it wasn't. I knew Gilneas wouldn't be the same. Most people I knew, people I saw every day, started to disappear. Regimented lines of alliance, all standing tall and proud in alliance emblazoned armour regularly passed through our little town, looking for men and women to join the ranks, people to contribute to the war effort. Shortly after arriving, they started telling themen and able women of each of the households to stand forward and do their duty. That day my father left me. That was how I vowed I would remember him; He stood tall and proud in his armour, bearing the crest of the alliance Like the soldiers that patrolled the street. He knelt down, pulled me tightly into his arms and vowed 'I will do everything I can to keep you safe'. He kissed me lightly on the forehead, Said his final teary goodbye to my mother and I and just like that he was gone; a proud, honourable man.

As a young girl, I idolised my father and him doing that only made me do so more. I wanted to be like him. I wanted to be proud and honourable like him. I wanted to save people and 'is a hero' like him. When my father left, my mother left the basement where he would train completely untouched. It was where he spent his 'alone time'. My childhood filled with the unmistakeable sound of an axe slicing into a block of wood, the swishing of a swift blade moving through the air or the clanking of armour ; music to my young ears. I found a place, a hole in the floorboards, not long before war broke out. I would watch his weapons practice for hours and hours on end. I learned a lot myself from watching my father with his blade. I learned to never stay still in battle, that although your opponent may be quick, you must be quicker but above all else, be respectful in battle and never EVER cause harm for fun. War is not fun; war is cruel and heartless and unforgiving. People involved in it just as painters do their own craft; to prove their ability and worth and their love for their country and kin, to show mastery and skill in the hope than maybe by the end of their lives, they would have made a difference.

One day, once my mother had left the house to gather some herbs, I ventured where I had always wanted to go but never had before; I finally went to my father's training room. As I descended the large, steep wooden staircase, what I was doing became real. All the way down the wall there were various weapons of all shapes and sizes. There were blades, twice my size each with a different colour and different design, Axes so big they looked like they could take someone's head clean off, pictures of my father in different places and various other weapons and shields. Under each and every item hung on his walls there was a small description and a picture to describe the story of it. Under an average sized blade, 'Brigadier Bloodstone's Trusty crystal forged sword' was written, Next to that, a picture where my father had sliced it into a rather large spider, the blade drenched in its blood. A bit further down, there was another one was labelled 'Quel'Serar' with a picture of my father battling a large dragon 'nefarian' alongside a man with a big glowing gas cloud for a face. Everywhere I looked there were shields and weapons and armour.

As much as I admired all of my father's equipment, I couldn't use any of it, not in my current size or shape anyway. That was until I saw a little note with my name written in my dad's spidery handwriting in the middle of it. I picked it up and as I did so, a small key dropped from the envelope. The note read:

 _Dearest Lyra,_

 _I can only hope you come down here and find this note._

 _I noticed your fascination with my 'inventing time' long ago and I only kept_

 _you out of this room because I was told to. I could tell you were destined_

 _to be a steadfast warrior when you started playing on the streets with the other_

 _children. To help you on your way, this little key fits into a chest somewhere in_

 _this room. Inside it are a few items a young, budding warrior like you_

 _should have. I am giving you my first set of equipment; my first blade,_

 _Haggard, along with my first set of armour._

 _I hope it serves you as well as it did me._

 _Good luck Lyrianna_

 _Love, Your Father_.

I picked up the key from the ground and began on my treasure hunt around the room, never really noticing the use of the name 'Lyrianna' in reference to myself. I searched high and low, through cupboards and on shelves until finally, I found a mahogany chest with my initials carved into it just above the key hole. I placed the key inside the lock but it seemed to do nothing. Crestfallen, I turned around in defeat and made to leave the room before my mother returned, that was until i heard gears grinding and a small stone ledge appeared holding another note

 _You have patience. That will serve you well in the forces._

 _I wish you luck in whichever path you choose to take._

 _Know that which ever path you take , you will find your destiny_

 _You will not have to wait much longer until you come face to face for the first time._

 _Just push these bricks back into place and your reward will be revealed_

 _Shadows guide you, Lyrianna Bloodstone_

 _P.s Say Hello to David for me_

I followed my father's guidance and sure enough , behind that wall lay a sword and a set of armour in my size ; absolutely tiny ... well we all gotta start somewhere right? So yeah, from that moment on, I vowed to follow in my father's footsteps. What mum didn't know wouldn't hurt her... until she found out.

Within a month or so , my mother and I moved to Stormwind , a great military city and from that moment , I knew that I was destined to fight for the alliance, fight for what was right. My mother and I left most of the belongings back at the old house in Gilneas . It took a while for me to figure it out ...well more specifically I had to find the letter from the king. The letter was dated two days before our move. It stated that my father was missing in action in dun morogh. I was broken. I was distraught. I was determined.

As soon as I had finished I said goodbye to my mother and ran full speed ahead towards Stormwind keep. I asked to enlist myself into their army but they said I was far too young and small. They offered for me to train under them until they could take me on; to hone my skills and to realise what branch I was going to go into. When I told them of my wish to become a paladin, they placed me in the care of the best paladin they had on their books, my commanding officer, Crusader Sergeant Jonathon Deneran, The man who would single handedly flip my life upside down...

Over the next few months I trained hard, dedicating my life to the arts of war, learning the ropes under Deneran's wisdomful guidance. I became stronger, faster and harder under his rule... To say I was a little in awe of the man would have been a gross understatement. He had two of us training fully as paladins under his wing; Myself and another young girl named Aridianna, a holy priestess' daughter with a dark secret, one she didn't tell anyone. One night, Myself and the girl went to ask Sergeant Deneran about our upcoming integration to the war effort when we came across sometging huge, something neither of us expected ; High Crusader Sergeant Johnathon Deneran, the leader of our battalion and commander of the light using shadowed magics to heal himself ! One of the highest echelons of Paladins, one of the most respected light wielders in all Azeroth using the darkest magic possible with such ease , as if it came naturally to him. From that moment on, I never saw him as my sergeant ... He just seemed so different , I felt drawn to him until i remembered we weren't meant to be there so late at night so Ari and I ran as quick as we could back to our tent

'Did you just-', Ari exclaimed breathlessly

I sat there, silent; the picture of what i just saw invading my young mind, invading all of my senses. I remembered the shadow magic, the aura he was giving off , I needed to ask him about it.

After that night , things moved very quickly and within a month or two we had to fight ; the second war was upon us. We had to be put to the test, prove our worth to the Allied forces. We were stationed in Elwynn forest for a few weeks , guarding the king until it happened.

We were relocated; we had to fight in the harsh, unforgiving terrain of Dun Morogh ourselves. True to himself , Jonathon led us into battle showing no fear , made us less scared … marginally. So there I was , killing , being the hero, being a soldier in the army of the king like my father. Launched into the dog eat dog world of the battlefield at the tender age of nine. I was alone in a desolate frozen wasteland. I had to kill to survive, I had to earn my nightly meal. I had to earn my keep.

We carried on fighting alone for many months, the true realisation of the war dawning on me. Some of the elders would say that all is fair in love and war but I can tell you first hand, war is loveless… and all the love lost can hardly be fair, can it?

One day , close to a year of being out there in the wasteland , I fought that young orc boy , that horde loyalist who was in reality deathly thin and in it for the same reasons I was ; not for the fame , not for the honour but to live another day. As I laid the boys pale green body to rest, I noticed a figure in the distance. The figure was wearing armour two sizes too big for its body and carrying two axes, inhumanly large compared to the young figure holding them.

'You took my kill !', I heard it yell.

So a small human girl , like me… well at least it is amiable company I suppose.

'Who're you?' The girl , who was now clearer and closer to me asked.

' Lyra' I quickly and emotionlessly replies

'Violet' The girl chirped happily and extended her bloodied hand towards me.

I immediately stepped back and drew my weapons , unsure of this new company.

'Chill Lyra… its just a hand shake … War getting to ya huh ?' Violet aked once more

Violet then preceded to grab my hand and shook it vigorously , bloodying mine.

' Im jus' glad I foun' someone. I've been alone for ages!' Violet exclaimed exasperated

'Oh Really? I best get you to camp , you must be cold and hungry' I questioned

'Nah , not really. Carrying these things makes it easy to hunt and I know how ta make fire.' Violet stated , incredibly proud of herself

'Please , for my sake , come with me . I will take you to sergeant Deneran.' I pleaded

She just shrugged and followed without another word.

Night had almost fallen by the time we arrived at camp and I hoped to be able to see sergeant Deneran , more for my own sake than Violet's , she seemed pretty safe here even on her own. I admired the girl for that. When Sergeant Deneran saw Violet , he seemed quite shocked.

'Private Moonshadow , is that you?' He questioned in disbelief

'One in tha' same Sergeant , You must be High Crusader Sergeant Johnathon Deneran. This girl ain't shut up about you and how great you are. Can I join your band?' Violet told him and my face went red as I blushed profusely , hoping he wouldn't realise .

'Welcome again to the Allied Forces , Stormwind , Violet Moonshadow. Meet your new partner, Lance Corporal Lyra Bloodstone' He stated matter-of-factly

'You mean you've-' I started

'Promoted you? By orders of the King no less for outstanding bravery' the sergeant finished

Without realising , I pulled them both into a massive hug, from which we all ended up laughing, even John . These last few months will be good , I reassured myself . I knew with these pair to get me through it , I wouldn't be far wrong.


End file.
